


Fun Now

by NiamLarryPhan



Category: One Direction
Genre: I Suck At Writing Smut, Love, M/M, Smut
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-09-12
Updated: 2015-09-12
Packaged: 2018-04-20 08:19:25
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 625
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4780358
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/NiamLarryPhan/pseuds/NiamLarryPhan





	Fun Now

Liam pulls Niall in whispering, "Go upstairs and get ready for you know what." Niall's little face lightens up as he goes running upstairs knowing exactly what Liam wants. He heads into the bathroom grabbing their candles setting them in the certain spots. He throws his clothes in the hamper before fixing the covers and pillows on their king sized bed. He runs back to the bathroom getting his special jar of rose petals. Liam purposely drops a pan giving Niall the five minutes and he'll be in there. Niall looks down at himself running over to the closet finding the special bag of stuff Liam got for him. He lays the panties out picking the ones that are a pinkish purple colour with little black bows all around the top. He puts the other ones away sprinkling the rose petals onto the bed before slipping on panties tucking and laying with his arms above his head face down on the bed waiting for Liam.

Liam slowly makes his way upstairs knocking on the door. When getting no response he opens it automatically flipping the lights off letting the candles be their lighting. "So damn sexy," Liam grabs a hold of Niall's covered bum. Niall giggles. "Such a pretty colour on you with all them little bows hugging your tight little ass." Liam pulls his pants and boxers off before climbing on top of Niall. Niall gasps feeling Liam's hard against the lacey fabric over his bum. Liam leans ahead pressing kisses on Niall's neck. Niall shivers a little under Liam's breath. Liam smirks, "Like that baby?" Niall nods pressing his feet against Liam's back. Liam continues to press kisses on Niall's neck and back.

"Daddy!" Niall screams already not able to handle it. Liam slowly begins to pull off the little panties. Niall wiggles his bum awaiting his revival to Liam. Liam presses a kiss between Niall's back dimples getting a scream out of Niall.

"So damn sexy," Liam pulls the panties down to Niall's ankles, "DAMN THAT ASS!" Niall wiggles it more getting all the more of Liam's attention. "Lube?"

"Please daddy. You always so big," Niall honestly replies.

"Okay baby," Liam grabs the cherry lube, "Your favourite kind." Niall wiggles his bum in anticipation. Liam lubes his fingers lining one up with Niall's hole. Niall tightens up instantly around it. Liam gently works in and out of Niall, "Still tight like the first time." Niall blushes and nods. Liam slowly pulls his finger in and out before slipping another finger in slowly scissoring Niall open. Niall moans hoping that Liam remembers that means add a finger. Liam rubs Niall's hip slowly slipping another finger in and scissoring. Niall pushes his feet against Liam's back. "Want me?"

"Daddy please!" Niall wiggles his bum. Liam smirks suddenly shoving into Niall instantly thrusting into his little bum. Niall screams in anticipation. Liam holds Niall's small hips tight. "Daddy feels so good!"

"Baby you're so tight!" Liam continues to thrust hitting Niall's sweet spot getting a squeal out of him. "Get it baby?"

"Mhm!" Niall presses his feet against Liam harder responsively Liam pounds down on Niall's bum harder. "Daddy! Close!" Niall screams.

"Me too sugar!" Liam yells. Niall squirms not wanting it to end. Liam holds Niall's hips tighter. Niall lets out a gasps when he covers the bed sheets. Liam thrusts a few more times before unloading into Niall. Niall whimpers as Liam pulls out laying down next to him, "How was that?"

"Perfect," Niall rolls into Liam as the little spoon letting Liam wrap his arms around him and tangling their feet.

"Love you baby," Liam kisses the back of his neck.

"Love you too daddy," Niall relaxes. Shortly they both fall asleep.


End file.
